Wielder of the Shoulang Blades
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Thrown into the ocean to die, Naruto has found a set of powerful weapons long thought gone. Now he must master them and but up with the new tenant that comes with them. During Wave Arc. on hietus
1. Introduce the Shoulang Blades

Wielder of the Shoulang

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter One: Introduce the Shoulang Blades**

Zabuza ran at Naruto as he appeared on the bridge. He turned from looking at Haku's Demon Ice Mirrors, just in time for the sandal to connect to his head and send him spiraling over the edge. Haku looked at Zabuza in surprise and the jutsu slipped from her control. "Haku, keep fighting. He was just some useless brat!" he turned to Kakashi, but a senbon swished by his head.

"He was not a brat! He was the next Wielder, and you just threw him off the bridge!" Zabuza gulped and Haku jumped over to him. Kakashi clones surrounded them in a mob and they began to fight their way through the huge circle. In the water, Naruto was slowly floating to the bottom of the ocean, when he snapped his eyes open. His head had hit a rock and he looked at the offending item to see three swords sticking up around it.

'What the hell are these?' he blinked and was suddenly face to face with a huge dragon turtle cross.

"**Boy, I am Isonade the Devourer, and I am trapped in this rock. Remove these swords and I shall allow you to wield them. Don't take this likely though. They are the Shoulang Blades, a set of blades forged from the fire of Kyuubi and Ryuubi, and shaped from the metal of Enmabi and Pheonixio. In case you didn't understand, these belonged to the top four Bijuu.**"

"But I thought the Bijuu didn't need weapons." said Naruto, then he covered his mouth in surprise at hearing himself speak under water.

"**Haha, I see you found out about that. Don't worry Jinchuuriki; you can breathe in my presence. Now, about the sealing.**"

"Oh right, I'll remove the swords." he reached out and grabbed the first sword. It was a kodachi with a silver handle. The sheath was decorated in a swirl of black and gold flames that took the form of two dragons twisting and turning so you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. A silver light shot from the cross guard and it formed into a set of wings, so he strapped it to his side and grabbed the next sword, a wikazashi with a yellow handle.

The sword sheath had a picture of lightning bolts running up and down on one side and a huge roaring Gorilla on the other. As he pulled it out, a yellow flash turned the cross guard into a gray cloud shaped piece. He drew the final blade from the mud and earth as the breathing began to get harder. He grasped the red handle and pulled. The mud exploded in the opposite direction to reveal an orange sheath with a molten colored bird on one side and a fox in mid roar on the other. The rock exploded sky high as the turtle/dragon spun up with a devious smile.

"**Thank you Jinchuuriki and now for your true payment.**" the beast lunged into Naruto's stomach where the seal was and melted into it, joining the fox inside the bars. Up on the surface, Kakashi charged his Lightning Blade and prepared to kill Zabuza and Haku when a low clapping echoed through the mist. The fog moved aside to show Gato in a business suit and a cane in his hand.

"Go ahead Leaf-nin, kill him. I was gonna do it any way, but since you already have begun…" Kakashi glared at Gato and took a few steps toward him, but again the mist cleared to show his mercenaries with him. Kakashi and Zabuza rushed forward to begin the assault when two huge water dragons roared from the back of the crowd. Kakashi ran through his and Zabuza sliced all the way down the middle.

"Hey, I thought you said you were Jounin level rogue ninja!" ten ninja jumped onto the deck with weapons in hand and the two Jounin from the first fight flew back.

"Kakashi, I am no longer your enemy, so I have no grudge. Let's kill this slime!" when the words left Zabuza's mouth, he regretted them as thirty more ninja jumped up.

"I can take ten but all forty of the Jounin Raiders is not in my league." said Kakashi as he replaced the kunai in his hand. "Naruto sure would be useful right about now." right on time, a pillar of water shot high into the air and Naruto floated to the top, a cloak of green chakra hanging from his neck and his hands turned into claws. One eye was slitted and red, the other beady and green. He drew a katana and wikazashi from his side and let out a laugh, then the red sword blazed in to flames and the wikazashi started to crackle with lightning.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Isonade, you ready to party!?"**_

"_**Hell yeah Kyuubi! Let's kick some ass!"**_ the double possessed boy leaned forward and the pillar shot at the mercenary and ninja and sent them flying as he back flipped and began to slash through the ranks of the enemies. He soon sheathed the wikazashi and replaced it with a kodachi that exploded with a tornado around it. He touched the two together and they mixed making a flaming cyclone on both pieces of metal. The possessed child threw the weapon through the crowd on either side and chopped through the middle of the crowd with the lightning sword. He flipped forward and all three swords clicked into place as the remaining people looked at their wounds. A minute later, the bridge was filled with blood and screaming as the nerves in the bodies caught up but the group of ninja, including Haku and Zabuza, were heading to Tazuna's house while Gato lay dead on the bridge with three holes where the swords had flown through him and into the sheaths.

"Hey Zabuza, what happened to him. There were two voices." said Kakashi as Sakura took Sasuke to his room.

"Well, in the clan I am from, there is a legend that we are bound by blood law to follow. It said a Wielder three legendary blades will be born every so often and become the Jinchuuriki for Isonade, but when they die, they can remove him from themselves with a special ritual that only the next Wielder can break. That kid was over powered by Kyuubi, if I am correct in my assumption he contains it, and Isonade coming together and they hacked those guys to pieces in defense."

"Haku and I must follow Naruto, I think that's what you called him, and help him train, as well as find the final blade. The other part of the story is the Langshou, the demon man who wields a blade holding a Earth Demon in it. This Earth Demon can destroy the Bijuu if it wanted to, which is why the three swords were created. The rest can only be explained to the kid when he wakes up. I just hope that kid with the Daffy Duck ass hair cut doesn't try to take them." Kakashi visibly paled at the thought.

"WHAT THE HELL! THEY BIT ME!" came a yell. Kakashi Shunshinned to the room and saw a set of bite marks on Sasuke's hands and the handles of the swords opening and closing with small teeth in it.

"Those are Naruto's Sasuke. They won't accept any one else but him. Don't try it again because I think it has a taste for Uchiha." Sasuke also paled and fell over as the swords stopped clamping and lay silently next to the blonde.

"Why does he get such power when I deserve it?" asked Sasuke from the floor.

"Because you must have a good heart and noble blood to wield the swords." said Zabuza as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm an Uchiha, no one is nobler."

"No, the kid comes from two of the oldest and noblest clans to ever exist. You are garbage trash compared to him really." Sasuke turned around after standing back up and jumped from the window to train. Kakashi sighed and followed him.

"Lord Shoulang, can you hear me? I am Zabuza Momochi, the holder of your brother Jonji's spirit." said Zabuza after he sat next to Naruto in a yoga pose. The spirit of a man in the battle armor of a samurai with three empty sheaths stood over the three weapons, a ghostly form easily seen through.

"I see, I see, so what is it you want?'

"This boy…he is not like the others. He has the fox in him. Watch him carefully, and I promise you will be amazed by the sheer talent he has. He must have some if he is Kushina's son."

"Interesting, truly interesting indeed. Thank you for contacting me. He is waking, so I must go." he disappeared as 'Naruto sat up. When he saw Zabuza, he reached for a weapon.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you or attack you. I just want to explain something." so he told Naruto the same story he told Kakashi. "You probably already know about the making of the weapon, so I won't go into that. What you don't know is that the last Wielder was your mother, Kushina Uzimaki."

"Why does that name sound familiar…?"

"Any way, Haku and I are honor bound to follow your orders and shit so feel free to ask. Oh, and one last, very, very, very important thing. The blades each have three forms. The form you see is the Seal state. When you have gained enough power, you will learn their name and they will transform and get some awesome attacks. This is called Named form. Finally, when you have reached the max power of the weapon, you can merge with it to create an animal shaped armor. This is the Unsealed Fury mode."

"You also can merge them together when you retrieve the final blade, but that will be a while. Haku and I will train you as well if you ask. Just seek us out."

"Thanks, but can you go help with the bridge construction then?" Zabuza stood up and nodded. With every one gone, a red and green chakra covered Naruto and his wounds began to close three times faster then before. He was soon sitting at the kitchen table eating some cereal when every one came in.

"HOW ARE YOU ALREADY AWAKE AGAIN!?" Sakura screamed at Naruto whose spoon flew into the air as his head was bent over to take a bite. The spoons behind Sakura began to bend and twist from the KI as Naruto lifted his head up to show his two beady green eyes. He snapped and the spoons were back to normal, then he began eating again.

"Sakura, Naruto…awakened a very powerful Kekkai Genkai but he has to eat a lot after first activating it so he doesn't die. That's how powerful it is." said Kakashi as Sakura slowly calmed down. "Don't yell at him for a while or the consequences…" he tilted his head at the spoons that were in a display case behind him and she gulped.

"Okay Uzimaki, finish up and we'll begin your training!" said Zabuza as he and Haku stepped out of the house. The bowl suddenly had a spoon spinning around in a circle while standing up vertically when Naruto took off to follow. The group of three, well, four actually, since Uchiha prick was in the bushes, arrived at a clearing and Zabuza drew a kunai.

"So why are we here?"

"I am going to teach you some Water Style moves. Like, while start with the Walking-on-Water technique." he showed Naruto how to do it and said boy took a few shaky steps out on the water and managed to get halfway across the lake when he fell.

"Very good Naruto. I had trouble when he taught me that and didn't even get that far so soon." said Haku as she clapped. Sasuke ground his teeth at the fact that the dobe had surpassed some one he got his ass handed to by-and by senbon no less!

"Let me try again!" he said, then took off across the water. He got it after a few more tries and began more complex moves. "I have to run so fast I make a whirlpool then stop it with my chakra!?" the blonde yelled at Zabuza, who spun around as chakra flew from his feet and a whirlpool formed. He made the ram sign and the swirling water slowed slowly down.

"Now you try it Naruto." Naruto gulped and began to spin. A small one with three small rings soon flattened into the water and he began to spin more until Zabuza caught him. "Try using the Shadow Clones to learn moves then dispel them. You get their knowledge when they are gone and then make another batch to use that knowledge to increase the learning speed.

"No way they can do that! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the thirty Narutos took different spots and began to spin. An hour and three batches of clones later, Naruto made a whirlpool the size of the lake and focused his chakra into the center in the opposite direction of the spinning mass. It stopped and he slowly walked up the walls to the top where Zabuza held a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"He was spying on us. What should we do?" asked Zabuza as Sasuke struggled, then paled as Naruto brought out the red katana that had bit him. He kicked Zabuza's chest and freed himself, then ran like hell was behind him.

"He shouldn't come back. Now, how do we do that pillar thing you told me about in the fight?" Zabuza slowly walked over to the still stilled whirlpool and did a monkey, ox, dragon, and horse hand signs, then punched the water. It grabbed him in a pillar and he soon stood atop it.

"You can try but don't use to much chakra. You're running low as it is. Haku, let's go back and we'll meet with him at the house." they walked through the forest and felt a demonic power pulse then a huge green water swirled into the air and turned into a Water Dragon Jutsu. It shot a blast into the air and Naruto came out with a pair of watery wings strapped to his back and a green cloak around him.

"Isonade showed me how to do this move! It's so cool but I have to work on it for a little while to perfect it." said Naruto as the water splashed behind him when the cloak disappeared. He smiled this huge smile that promised trouble and fell over, where a large ZZZZZZZZZZ came from his mouth. After having huge sweat drops, the two former rogue ninja lifted Naruto up and dragged him home.

--

When Naruto woke up the next morning, a Water Clone was carrying him on its back along a dirt rose with the others behind him. "So, you finally woke up from your little nap Naruto?" asked Sasuke. He hid behind Sakura, much to her delight, when the red handle started to open slightly.

"Zabuza, Kakashi, where are we?' asked Naruto as he shoved a kunai into the clone and left it to drip. Zabuza and Haku helped him along the trail.

"About five minutes walk form Konoha Gate." said Kakashi. Five minutes later, they arrived at the gates and the two Chuunin who were friends of Naruto's rushed him to the hospital for medical help. Naturally they weren't to happy and told them to take the demon away but unfortunately for those nurses, the Hokage was having his check up that day. The ANBU grabbed them and Shunshinned away to the prison where hundreds of others sat in punishment.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto very carefully opened his eyes up and turned his head.

"Well, I actually feel great. Where are Zabuza and Haku?" a door opened and the said persons walked in with Kakashi trailing behind.

"Well, I got Kakashi's report on the actual battle on the bridge but what happened in the water?" Sarutobi asked as he took off is hat and lay it down.

"Isonade came to me and said if I freed him I could wield these swords," he lifted the Shoulang blades to the old man. "And I did. He merged with me as a thank you and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on a huge fox while a beautiful red haired woman is on Isonade. I'm guessing she was Kushina. After that, I began to train and I learned a new move while I slept and visited my mindscape."

"Oh, and is this move very strong?" asked Zabuza who was very interested in anything the Water Bijuu had to teach.

"Well, it's at least a high A-rank if not mid S-rank binding jutsu. Just watch this." He did a long string of hand signs in quick succession and the water in the toilet shot out and entangled Zabuza in water chains, then he snapped and they turned to snake blades. He gulped as a blade lightly drew blood but the water slowly went back to the porcelain bowl with some concentration.

"You wanted to know Zabuza." said Haku as she laughed at her former master and father figure.

"Haku, just shut up already." she laughed some more as Zabuza pouted and grabbed a towel to get the water out of his hair.

"Well Naruto, just go sign out at the front desk and you can leave." before the Hokage was finished, the cover was slowly floating down and the door was hitting the wall.

"Kid sure is fast." said Zabuza as he threw the towel at the back of Haku's giggling head, messing up her hair. He sprinted out the door at top speed as she chased him with a senbon filed fist.

--

Naruto was walking through town and as he turned into an alley, he threw a mild explosive tag at the square 'rock' following him as Konohamaru Corps. fell out of the dust. The followed him into the next alley and Konohamaru saw him talking to Sakura. he accused the girl of being his girl friend and she got angry. He said no and Konohamaru began to nod. "Yeah, you can better then some flat chested pinky haired girl."

"Kid, we better run!" said Naruto as they took off down the street. Konohamaru shot forward with a burst of speed and ran into a guy with something wrapped in bandages on is back.

"Hey kid, that hurt!" he said while lifting Konohamaru up by the scarf.

"Kankuro put him down. He didn't mean to. And what if Gaara shows up?" said a girl with a fan on her back.

"Relax, we got time to kill. Besides Temari, this kid needs to be taught a lesson."

"You should put the grand son of the Hokage down before you get hurt." said Naruto as he appeared on Kankuro's left with his right arm slung over his shoulder in a friendly manner but held the kodachi in a reverse grip at his throat as a small set of wind blades appeared and flew at the tree where Sasuke was hiding then exploded.

"You have some power. I want to fight you." said a boy in a strange set of clothes with a gourd on his back and rings under his eyes.

"You smell of raccoon, you know that blood hair?" said Naruto as he flipped the sword so that the handle hit Kankuro's arm and made him drop the little academy student. He drew the katana in his opposite hand with it in a normal grip and took a battle stance.

"You smell of turtle and fox." they stared at each other and Gaara shuddered. Kankuro and Temari backed away from the boy as the sand swirled around Gaara. Naruto was suddenly running down the alley way a speed that destroyed the stones by launching them high into the air with a clawed hand grasping Gaara's throat as Gaara's sand arm tried to attack Naruto. Naruto did two one handed seals and Shunshinned to the training area away from the alley.

"**Now we fight for real!**" roared Naruto as he exploded and let out a super sonic roar. The left red eye turned beady and green and he grew a tail of red then one of green. Gaara turned into a mini Shukaku and they launch forward. Sand met swords and claws met claws. Naruto inhaled and exhaled a huge roar. Gaara stayed planted with chakra as the roar continued. When it ended he was drenched by a Water Dragon.

"**Wind Bullet!**" yelled Gaara as he breathed in.

"**Black Fire Blast!**" the two launched an attack at each other and Naruto drew the opportunity out and rushed forward with the electrifying sword charged.

"Double Barrier of Flames Jutsu!" two pillars of fire made of the same black fire he had launched at Gaara caught him and began to spin and suck his power. When he was back to normal and the cyclone was gone, every ninja in the village was standing there. He looked at the bleeding form of Gaara and dropped to his knees.

"Let's kill him before he destroys us!" came a cry form the forest then more cheers of approval. The entire villager population came form the forest and looked at the red tendrils patching Naruto up and the bleeding form of Gaara on the ground. A stern growl and a small unsheathing of the katanas at their backs form the ANBU warned the idiots not to.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" asked Iruka as he stepped over and let Naruto lean on him.

"That kid…he has a demon in him too. But he was out matched by both of mine."

"Did he say both? Lord Hokage, he has two now. That means double the chance of possession!" yelled a villager.

"Actually, I was possessed once already in Wave when I nearly lost my life. If you had attacked me, I would have released the full force of Kyuubi and gained all nine tails, turning myself into a Bijuu. You would be dead in the morning, especially since I have three extra tails of chakra from the Isonade." he fell on the ground and a medic team began to heal him, or would have had some moron not jumped at Naruto with a pitchfork. He screamed in pain as his blood exploded inside the sand that had caught him.

"Medics, heal both Naruto and the sand boy. Oh I don't even want to think about the paperwork this is gonna cause. And why the hell did he attack the sand boy?" asked Sarutobi as he lit his pipe and took a long, soothing drag.

"Well Lord Hokage, the child was not only from an enemy village but he was radiating KI at Naruto ever since they first looked at each other. Naruto threw the first attack though."

"Thank you Kakashi. Some one get me more tobacco or else!" every ninja except for a few Jounin took off to get some tobacco. Sarutobi sighed, thinking of all that mouth watering tobacco and that special edition Jiraiya just brought him. "Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, my office, now!"

--

A/N: I have a huge case of writer's block for my other stories nut I will update some time soon hopefully.


	2. Come Forth, Yamshi of the Wind

Wielder of the Shoulang Blades

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Two: Come Forth, Yamshi of the Winds!**

"Now, Naruto was not lying when he said that child was a demon holder. I barely placed a restraining seal on him before he passed out. I have reason to believe Orochimaru is planning an attack and that the boy from sand is a key component. I want Naruto trained Kakashi, so forget the order to teach Sasuke only. Use clones if you have to but Naruto and Sakura will be taught."

"Yes Lord Hokage, I will do such."

"Now, the reason you are here is because of the Chuunin Exams. Who wishes to nominate their team?"

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, Jounin Sensei of team ten, nominate Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi."

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin Sensei of team eight, nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"I, Kakashi Hatake, Jounin Sensei of team seven, nominate Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

"I, Might Guy, Jounin Sensei of team nine, nominate Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten."

"WHAT!? Gai I can understand but the rookies should at least wait a year! I taught them and they are not ready to do this yet!" yelled Iruka while slamming his hand on the desk, making every one in the room flinch. He was stuck on angry teacher mode now.

"Well Iruka, if you don't think they are ready then why don't you test them to see?" asked Kakashi as he read his orange book with a small giggle every now and again.

"Okay then, meeting adjourned for now. Iruka, take up a disguise and attack at night." said the Hokage and they all disappeared, leaving a smiling Naruto hidden under the window.

'Okay you two, I know you can give me your knowledge, so give me every thing you know about Kenjutsu and the Shoulang!'

'**Kit, we have to be in a private place so the surge of chakra doesn't destroy something. Go to the training ground instead.**' Naruto absent mindedly nodded his head in agreement and dashed through the village to the clearing. He arrived and sat down in the center, then the two sneering faces of the Bijuu appeared to him and he gulped, then his chakra spiked and drew the attention of one Uchiha who was desperately trying to use a new jutsu.

"Was that the dobe?" he took off to see and crouched on the branch while holding himself up with a well placed kunai in the tree at the last second. "No F-ing way!" Naruto's chakra was flowing over the ground and making the vegetation growth increase by at least one hundred. The swords spun around him in a protective manner, then it suddenly stopped and the swords sliced the grass down while the eyes went back from the beady green.

"Man, you guys weren't kidding." he placed each sword in their place and staggered up to his feet then walked out of the clearing. Sasuke growled and looked at the mark on his hand. He would make Naruto pay for his pain.

--

Naruto sat on his couch going over different information and moves. "Isonade, why do the blades have so many names? Aren't they the same blades as always?"

"**Well yes, but they change their name with each new master so they have to work for the blade's strength.**"

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." he continued until an ANBU group from sand and the sensei of the sand Jinchuuriki burst through his window. He growled and drew two of the swords, wind and lightning.

"You hurt our Jinchuuriki, and while we respect you, we must kill you, since you jeopardize our plans to destroy this little village." said one of the ANBU. They drew different weapons and launched at him but he flipped back and turned on the faucet. He inhaled as quickly as possible and the water entered his mouth and then he fired its hardened body at the intruders.

"Ice Intake Jutsu." he blocked an axe and a kunai with his swords and pushed the weapons away, then slammed the owner's heads together. He used his lightning blade as a pivot and slammed into the ANBU who had told him what the plan was. He cut him down the chest and he went through the window. Zabuza and Haku heard the commotion three stories down and rushed to help him.

"Cyclone Fist Jutsu!" Naruto spun his arm quickly in a complete circle repeatedly and pegged three of the enemies to the wall. Two more back up teams entered and he began to fire off Water Style Jutsu as well as a few Wind ones. His Shadow Clones were destroyed quickly and he was losing stamina. 'If I don't do something soon, I'll die.'

"_I can give you the strength to defeat them, for a short time any way. Just hear my call. Say my name with honor and pride for few learn it. My name is…_"

"Come Forth and Destroy Them, Yamshi of the Winds!" the weapon in his hand exploded forth and became a pair of swords with chains connecting them at the bottom. One was brown and the other white and the handles were both yellow. The swords had fangs that fit together to create a single blade. He swung the blades by the chain above his head and called forth his attack. "Hawk of the Wind Barrage!" the civilians and ninja outside the apartment saw about fifty ANBU fall from the remains of the blonde's wall with a bunch of hawks made of wind with chakra lining them following.

"So, you unlocked the first state?" asked Zabuza as Haku ran over and healed his wounds. He got to work by making some clones to clean up all the mess. Naruto dropped to a knee and began to cough up all kinds of shit, like blood, a rotten sardine from when he was a little kid, a penny from when he was a two and what looked like a chewed up baby toy.

"Will I always feel this drained when I call her out?" he asked Zabuza as he walked over the glass to his room while a wall of rock slowly crawled over the hole.

"No, only the first time activating. The Unsealed Beast release will knock you out and turn control to that sword. Here, you had this stuck in the ground." Naruto took his other sword and used the two to carry himself over the floor and into his room where he went to sleep on the bed with Shadow Clones guarding him from any more attacks.

"Uzimaki, WAKE UP ALREADY!" Naruto shot up as memories of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi coming into his room and Sakura knocking out half the clones came to him a and he got a head ache.

"Sakura, just shut up, please shut up." he said and swung his feet over the bed, then grabbed the swords. He limped out of the room slowly and hit the floor when Sakura pushed him, then Haku slapped her.

"You should be careful pinky. He just killed about fifty sand ANBU with the power one of those swords gave him and if you hurt him again you'll be a statue of a girl peeing sitting in Jiraiya's house when he gets back!" Sakura backed away and Haku helped Naruto back up and he managed to start walking again.

"Thanks Haku, but that Jiraiya comment was kinda harsh wasn't it?'

"She hurt you. It's my job to keep that from happening."

"Um, well, uh, could you not hurt my teammates until after the Chuunin Exams? Oh shit, I'm not supposed to know about that!" he realized too late. "Hey Haku, I need some new clothes so lets go get some from this shop I know." he disappeared right as Kakashi was about to ask him how he knew about the exams.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." Naruto walked out of the dressing room in a store a few minutes later in his new clothes. He had a pair of cameo pants with a bunch of pockets tucked into steel toed boots at the bottom. He had a red shirt with orange dragons in a fight scene around it and a pair of fingerless orange gloves. His belt had loops for the sheaths on the side and a holder for two daggers on his side in easy reach, one up and one down.

"I'll take it. You sure known what to look for Haku." he walked over to the old woman running the counter and bought the clothes and two daggers for the holders. He limped out of the store and met at the training ground but the sun had gone down and he needed to train his new release so he stayed while Haku went home.

"UZIMAKI, PREPARE TO DIE BY MY WEAPONS!" senbon fell from the sky from the spinning umbrella as Naruto spun and slashed the combined weapon, destroying the weapons and sending the Rain ninja flying.

"Iruka, I know its you, so quit the charade." Naruto made about one hundred clones and they continued training. Iruka hit the ground while his leg twitched in the air. He stood up and brushed himself off then ran off to test the other genin. Sasuke ended up blasting him with a Fireball Jutsu; Sakura nearly fell for his Genjutsu, but broke out, the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho defeated him with their team work, and the combined attack and defense of Team Eight kicked his ass.

"I guess they are ready for the exams after all."

--

"Hey Sasuke, I know you want to show off and all, but don't tell any one about the Genjutsu on the sign. Less competition that way." they walked past the disguise Chuunin and up the next flight of stairs. They had a brief encounter with Kakashi then went into the room.

"Oh my god, can you feel that KI?" asked Sakura when they walked into the room.

"HEY, BACK OFF OR I'LL SLAUGHTER YOUR BODY UP SO BAD, THE MED-NIN WILL THINK SOME ONE HAD CRAPPED ON THE FLOOR!" instantly, with the help of a sword and some green chakra, the KI was non-existent. The wikazashi slowly took its place in the sheath again and Naruto sat down near the door. The other rookies came in and a veteran came over to them and showed them info cards he had.

"Any one enparticular you want to know about?"

"Yeah, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara of the Desert and Naruto Uzimaki."

"Okay let's see here. Neji is the former Rookie of the Year and is the team mate of Rock Lee and Tenten. He is a genius in his clan with the Gentle Fist style Taijutsu. He has done over thirty D-rank missions and ten C-rank missions. Next is Gaara. He has done more then fifty D-ranks, thirty two C-ranks, and even a B-rank! The most impressive thing is that he hasn't gotten a scratch on him."

"Now, the next is Uzimaki."

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a look at that first." Kabuto, that was his name apparently, handed the card over with a shrug. Naruto looked it over then pointed at something.

"Okay, I won't tell them that." he began to focus some chakra into the card before Sasuke could take it.

"Let's see here. Twenty three D-rank, and one C-rank turned high A-rank mission. He apparently is a master of Kenjutsu and has more then one kind of chakra." at this point, the Sound ninja heading for the white haired kid stopped to listen to the steadily rising voice. "He has a set of swords he found in the country of Wave and is loyally followed by Zabuza Momochi and a kid named Haku."

"The swords are the reason they follow him because of some special ability they have in them. He asked me not to say, though I have very little info on these abilities except that he used one of them to kick fifty ANBU's asses through the wall of his apartment."

"Frost Burst!" a call echoed through the crowd and Naruto drew his kodachi and began to activated, but it refused his request for some reason. He dropped it in the sheath and did six hand signs then fired a wind spear at a long line of ice balls. A kid jumped over the group of genin in a pair of black pants and a dark gold shirt. A silver staff with a spinning saw blade on one end and a long sword blade on the other was over his head.

"So you wanna fight me do you? Fine then, lets begin!" they rushed each other and Naruto drew the katana and kodachi. He held the kid back and glared into his face. He had a pair of purple eyes and black spiky hair.

"Are you Naruto Uzimaki!?" he said while channeling chakra to his weapon, making Naruto slam the sword end into the floor.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he jumped up and pushed the katana tip into the floor and used it to push him forward. The kid drew an extra length blade dagger to meet him in the center. The surrounding genin were now rooting for either boy. Naruto held the dagger back then began to focus the strength in his arm to his wrist. He drew the dagger from the pouch on his side and slashed at the unnamed boy wearing a Frost village head band out his arm.

"My name is Hochimaru Kazama from the village Hidden in the Frost. I am one of the Shoulang followers. You tried to use one a moment ago. I have to test you to see though!" he jumped up and spun the staff around and slammed down with the saw blade. He placed the dagger underneath the blade and sparks flew back. "Black Dragon Saw: Activate!"

"This is gonna end bad!" a fire ran from the sword tip and covered the weapon, then it sucked into the metal and came out in the saw, burning a mark in Naruto's hand shaped like a spiraling dragon spinning around his hand and up his arm with spikes on one side.

"What in the hell? I've never seen any one with that mark before." Hochimaru muttered to himself as Naruto pulled out the other two swords. One was in his left hand, the katana, and the kodachi and wikazashi were in his right. He placed the kodachi in his mouth and it went across his left shoulder, where he placed the other two swords going down them. A Mist ninja saw this and yelled out to the room.

"Every one get back quick!" the swords began to glow their individual colors and Hochimaru gulped down his fear and bent down low while holding the spear in his right hand away from him. A cold wind covered the weapon and an ice, just barely visible, began to creep along the staff piece then covered his finger tips. A few seconds later, he sported a pair of wicked claws of ice going up to his fingers. He switched hands and they attacks.

"Fox, Turtle, Bird Style: Ultimate Attack: Three Headed Beast Attack!" the swords were a flash as they met Hichimaru's attack.

"Claw and Blade Converging Style: Multi Blow Tornado Attack!" the claws and sword spun around together and deflected the attacks. The proctor was pissed because he was completely ignored because of the fight going on.

"HEY, I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" every one but Hochimaru and Naruto sat down, but with a stern yell from the proctor, Hochimaru strapped the weapon to his back and the dagger was placed on his leg, while Naruto sheathed the swords and placed his own dagger in place.

"We'll finish this later." said Naruto and he took one of the only other remaining seats next to Tenten. She kept glancing at his weapons and he finally told her to stop right before the test began.

"Sorry, but those swords look so much like the legendary Shoulang Blades one of my idols use to use."

"Well I let you have a closer look later, just stop already before they think we're cheating." he looked at his test. He only needed one question to pass and he could answer. 'What is elemental Chakra, What are the bijuu composed of, and what was the name of the legendary weapon the Nidaime Hokage used?' he looked at a shinobi from a different village's test and saw it was different, then another Konoha-nin that had all of his answers. Better safe then sorry, though they had the Bijuu thing wrong.

An hour passed and many teams had been dismissed. Naruto fell out of his chair when Ibiki woke him from his power nap. "Damn scar faced Interrogators Unit Captain." Naruto mumbled to himself. Ibiki inwardly grinned that his reputation had spread.

"Now, the final question. Who wants to take it and who doesn't? You can choose to leave if you want and wait till next time," he said.

"Why would we leave then?" some one yelled.

"But if you get the question wrong, you can never take the Chuunin Exams again." after a few minutes of elimination, Sakura began to raise her hand, but Naruto saw it and spun the chair out from under him then did a sky kick that crushed his section of the desk and put a shit load of splinters in his leg.

"I don't care if you don't let me be a chuunin through the exams. Chuunin have to take risks in the field and if you can't handle a risk like this you shouldn't be a Chuunin!" he shot Sakura a warning glare and brought up the hand with the dragon on it, then clenched it. "So if you think you scare me, then go to hell, because my life is a risk! Just look at this!" he pulled his shirt off and stopped then reversed his healing effect. All the scars he had ever gotten formed on his body and some even broke a little. About half the teams ran out after seeing that, but those that remained gaped as the wounds were absorbed by the skin and healed.

"What's your name kid? Only one person in the village could have those kinds of wounds and still be alive."

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki, your next Hokage, and any one who objects can kiss the pole sticking out the Uchiha's ass!" he pointed at the Uchiha and all the males in the room began to laugh while Sakura popped her knuckles. Naruto looked at her like she must be kidding and slowly drew one of his weapons. She stopped half way through a crack and gulped. Before any else could say anything, Naruto went over to Ibiki's desk and pulled down part of the wall to reveal a camera.

"I know who this belongs to, and know I'm coming for you! You'll pay for what you did to my mom Uchiha!" the camera exploded as a cloth ball came through the window and two kunai pinned it to the wall.

"The next Proctor, Anko Mitarashi, has finally arrived!" she looked at her banner proudly then screamed as a flaming claw ripped through it making it fell to the floor. A red trail of smoke lead to the bleeding fingers of the Uzimaki.

"Crazy proctors, all of them." He looked at the part that said Forest of Death and Shunshinned out in a huge explosion of dust, wood, leaves, and smoke. He stood on top of the gate watching one spot for the next half hour as a set of red eyes glowed back at him. "I'm coming for you, to make sure your evil is stopped…Madara Uchiha!" Sasuke was the first to arrive and heard the statement, realizing his father's will's warning about the final stage of the Sharingan only being achieved once and that he shouldn't try to get it. The one that that had happened to was Madara, the original Uchiha.

"Now for more urgent matters." he touched Yamshi's hilt and began to talk to the spirit. 'How can I get back the transformation?'

'_Simply fight a strong opponent like on the level of ANBU captain or a Sannin. If you do well, the others might release themselves as well.'_ came the beautiful voice that seemed to be spun of wind.

--

A/N: Its short for me, but I don't have much time lately. I hope you like the story so far.


	3. Snake and Sludge Vs Wind and Dragon

Wielder of the Shoulang Blades

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Three: Snakes and Sludge VS the Wind and Dragon**

Sasuke's eyes once again strayed to Naruto and the spot where the eyes had been. He finished signing his release form and the team went to get a scroll. They came out with Naruto holding the heaven scroll and Sasuke demanded to have it.

'Oh, I'll give him something alright.' he switched the scroll with a Shadow Clone real quickly and stashed the real scroll in his pack discreetly while tossing the fake to Sasuke. They took up their positions at the assigned gate and Naruto took point.

"Hey dobe, I lead. Move aside."

"Hey, I really can see the stick when you talk." he chuckled to himself as his team mates realized he was talking about Sasuke being a prick.

"Move aside or I'll move you!" he was pinned to the tree near the gate with two of Naruto's sword in a X over his neck, keeping him restrained, and the final sword poised to go through his body.

"Don't you ever demand something like that when I am stronger then you! Don't think your little eye trick will save you from some one with Seal and Sword specialties. You depend some much on your Kekkai Genkai you don't have any real abilities you actually worked for."

"Naruto, let Sasuke go before I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR SOME STUPID FAN GIRL'S ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES!" the pink haired girl gasped in surprise as Naruto growled and sheathed the swords once again.

"Okay you little twerps, time to go into the forest. Oh, and one last thing. Just don't die! Open the gates!" the fenced rods swung open with out the chains holding them and Naruto walked in. The semi-shaken genin followed their other cell member and they walked through the forest. After a while, Naruto got angry again and swung the kodachi. After a few seconds, something fell and he walked over to the bushes.

"Got answers nature's call." even if she was scared, Sakura couldn't help it.

"Ooh, Naruto, that's so gross." they heard a water hitting dirt sound then a zipper coming up and something being dragged then Naruto came out of the bush with the bodies of three Rain-nin. One was still alive and Naruto dragged that one away while the other two raided the body.

"Information, the Akatsuki, now, or else!" the demand was simple and the ninja quickly spilled his guts.

"The group wants to capture all the Bijuu and use them to start wars, then they will make the leaders of all the countries pay them for stopping the beasts!"

"What can you tell me about the leader of the group?"

"No one knows much about Pein really, just that he has a strange Dojutsu last used by the Kage of Six Plains!"

"As useful as that is, I want info on the real leader, Madara Uchiha. He goes under the name Tobi most of the time."

"He acts like an idiot a lot but once he went into some one's house because they had supposedly committed treason and a flash of red exploded when the mask was removed, then the person was gone. When it was proven they were wrong, he went back to the house and pulled the mask down and a flash of black did the same as the red and the person was back but mentally unstable. They died a few hours later!"

"I have to kill you any ways, so I'll let you know. Tobi is an immortal man by the name of Madara Uchiha, who is the real leader of the group. He uses the Tobi disguise to fool people. Now, thank you for offering to allow me to test my new move!" he focused chakra to his hand and formed it on the end of his fingers, then sent demon chakra into it. The claws became spiked whips and they shot through the boy's stomach, taking the lower half with it.

"Damn, just another Heaven Scroll. Oh well, it could come in handy." he sent some clones to pillage the body parts why he healed the third degree chakra burns on his fingers. He came back with fifty kunai, thirty shuriken, two spools of ninja wire, a scroll on a Rain Jutsu, and a mirror with seals around the edge. He stashed each one then they continued on.

"Hey Naruto, what did you do to take them out before you went to…answer?"

"A basic move I learned. I sent some wind chakra at them through the kodachi. It killed the first two but the third one escaped. Doesn't matter now though, because I have the information I came for." he sped up and they soon reached about half way to the tower when a huge wind picked up and threw Naruto away form his team.

"HISSSSSSSSSSS!" came a huge snake from behind him when he landed. Naruto had an evil grin on his face as he drew the kodachi and katana and focused his chakra to his arms and legs, then took a step forward and caused a cloud of dust and debris to go into the air and the snake suddenly shattered like glass. Naruto spit some more blood from his mouth and leaned against the tree while allowing his chakra to regenerate.

"You should keep that kind of killing intent down Hochimaru." the boy from the first exam stepped out and looked at the remnants of the snake and at the boy bleeding on the ground.

"So you used an advance Shoulang move on it. Not exactly necessary but hey, do what you gotta do. I guess you are the Wielder, so I can't kill you. But I should warn you that you might want to hurry up with the healing because Orochimaru is attacking your team." Hochimaru quickly summoned his earth wall from the ground as the pressure of the two demon's chakra erupted. When he lowered the wall, Naruto had a tornado wrapped kodachi in his left hand while the other blade hung from its chain.

"That bastard will pay!" the chain link connecting the swords exploded and he caught the other blade. The trees were bent from the huge burst of speed the child gave off and Orochimaru felt it before he saw it. He looked at a blonde face staring at him an inch away when the nerves in his arm reacted and the poison in the demon chakra covering the blade made the arm go limp and shred from the inside.

"Haha, I see why my colleague took such an interest in you Uzimaki." the good hand removed the blade and punched Naruto in the stomach. He moved back and began to retake his control. His eyes turned slitted green with a blue outline and he combined the swords then began to do thousands of thrusts and cuts that destroyed the tree and the Tree Clone. The really Orochimaru came out while panting from the chakra over use and growled.

"You bore me Snaky!" the mark on Naruto's hand started to glow an eerie gray and spread out along his body. A strange armor with an orange outline, a yellow flame going down it and a swirling tornado at the top (think Chad's arm from Bleach with some changes) removed the flesh arm from sight by covering it. The tornado grew brighter and the armor slowly moved over his shoulder and began to make a face plate. Orochimaru was so captivated he nearly was hit by the ball of wind fired from the sword.

"This is getting dangerous. I shall do my business and go!" he launched his neck at the shaken Sasuke and bit him. Sasuke held the place where a seal had been formed, but the bite mark on his hand started to glow and the seal slowly shrunk and was covered in suppression seals. As his seal lost power, Naruto's gained, until a white haired man jumped out and slammed a ball of chakra into his seal, destroying the armor.

"Orochimaru, you marked the Uchiha so let's get out of here!"

"But Jiraiya, the Uzimaki boy hasn't taken your mark yet!"

"It's too late now. That mark is more evil then either of ours combined. If I hadn't stopped it, he would have killed us all." Orochimaru pulled the grass symbol off to show a note sign, and Jiraiya did the same with his oil to reveal a sludge insignia.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU GO!" shouted Naruto and he let out a huge roar while dropping the kodachi, which went back into the sheath. The wikazashi flew out and began to spin, and then thunder and lightning exploded in the clearing. The sword had activated.

'Naruto Uzimaki, you ar strong enough to wielded my form if you can cripple one Sannin and force the other into using his most powerful move. Now release me form, my bonds!'

"Through the vale of light, I call from the depths of Tartarus, Credos of Electricity!" the sword stopped spinning and all the bolts converged on it. A new sword was grasped by Naruto. The handle was a swirling golden dragon with a ball of yellow energy in its mouth that was actually a jewel. The sword blade was dark gray like a storm cloud and the cross guard had become a bolt of thunder. Naruto brought it back in a reverse hold then jumped forward while activating Yamshi and the two assailants dodged an attack that once done had every ANBU, Jounin, and even Sarutobi there.

"So it was Jiraiya behind the Sludge village this whole time. Okay every one...KICK THEIR ASS!" he threw his robes into the sky and jumped at his former students. They sunk into the ground quickly, but Jiraiya slipped two scrolls into Naruto's pockets before he left. "Damn, they got away. ANBU, get this boy some medical attention. Even with his tenants he's dying and we are in need of his skills."

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage Sir!" echoed through the forest as half the ANBU squad rushed to heal Naruto who's heart was slowing down.

"**Isonade, do something damn it!**" Isonade panicked and showed Naruto a memory of his mother smiling at him, then of Madara Uchiha sucking her into his eyes and the swords and soul of the turtle/dragon rushing away.

"_You are not my son. He wouldn't just give up like this, he would keep fighting till he won!_" those words echoed through his head and he slowly opened his eyes in a hospital room with all his friends around him.

"Oh thank god he's okay!" said Kakashi and he put his book on the couch to go check on Naruto. The said boy slowly pushed himself up to stare at the people near him, then at the swords at his bed side.

"What is this thing!?" he suddenly yelled after looking at the mark on his hand.

"I can answer that question, but only those who know what the blades are can hear this." said Hochimaru while leaning on the door way. So every one except Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi, Naruto, and the Sandaime, left the room and Sasuke closed the door with a glare.

"What is this about?" asked the Hokage.

"Please wait one moment. Silence of Night Jutsu!" a dark light shot from the tip of his ram sign and soared around the room, keeping sound and sight hidden form the outside world. Then they explained to Sarutobi what the Shoulang was. Naruto told every one about what happened and then asked again about the mark.

"Do you or don't you know what it is?"

"I placed it but at the time I didn't know what is was. I did some research and found out. The normal seal is something to test the Wielder, but you are different. That mark is a Cerberyuu Mark, or three headed Dragon Mark. It is in the first stage at this moment but will eventually become a three headed seal. If you have ever heard of the anime Bleach, Tite Kubo took the Zanpakutou and the armored arm Chad has and even Hollow Ichigo from the Shoulang and that mark. Orochimaru did the same but his has two levels and is on Sasuke's neck."

"That thing turns you into an incredibly strong warrior that adapts to your body from the soul inside the seal. Just like the Hollow Ichigo, it will sometimes take over and you will have to fight it, or find some one to help you control it but only some one who has done that can help you."

"So no one has ever had this mark before?"

"Just my grand father Arashi. Others might have but you would have to find the souls inside the swords. They would know."

"How is it you have a connection to the Shoulang punk?" asked Zabuza while fingering his zanbato. Hochimaru looked at him and grunted.

"My clan helped create and destroy most of the Langshou but the final one has eaten the bodies of the others and now has their forms and powers. He has eight sets of wings and sixteen tails. Five heads on his shoulders, thirteen arms, and over one thousand eyes. He wields a blade for each appendage. I was sent to find Uzimaki when we felt Yamshi being released."

"WAIT! Old Geezer, how much time until the end of the second exam?"

"About two hours. So far we're gonna have to have a preliminaries match to bring down the competition so the guests in the finals won't be disappointed. We should leave now so you can get some sleep." every one headed towards the door with Hochimaru in the lead when he stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, the forms for the mark's control will get stronger and more control as it gains strength. When you release all Unsealed Beast Modes, he will have most likely begun to mentally bombard you until you fight him and win. You can't do it with the transformations though." he continued walking after a ruff shove from Zabuza and walked out the door.

"See you twerp." said Kakashi before leaving. Naruto quickly swung over the bed and changed into his spar clothes, a pair of gray pants with a holder for a dagger on either leg with lots of pockets tucked into steel toed boots with orange stripes going down them and a dark blue shirt with the spiral design on the back and long sleeves that each had golden arrows spinning around them and touching after arching at the center of his shoulders and meeting in the middle of his chest. He had a belt with chain links hanging down on one side which he slid his sheaths through.

He placed a black thick jacket on that had the Konoha Symbol on its back over the shirt and began to head out the door when he felt a scroll in his jacket. He pulled it out and opened it, then gasped.

_Dear Naruto Uzimaki,_

_I am Jiraiya of the three Sannin and the teacher of your father, the Fourth, Minato Namikaze who was married to Kushina Uzimaki, the last Wielder. I was asked to give you these before I defected, but never got the chance so here you go. This has a summoning contract for turtles and toads, since I no longer need a contract I have been rejected from, as well as the instructions for the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Technique plus your mother's signature jutsu. I'll come save you from this foolish village some day, I promise you that._

_Love,_

_Your Grand Father, Jiraiya of the Sannin._

Naruto slowly pulled the scroll down to see two blood seals. He opened the first one to see two huge scrolls, apparently the contracts. He unraveled them and signed each, then sealed them away again. With a trembling finger he opened the second seal and five scrolls came out. He opened the first one see how to perform the Rasengan. He closed that and opened the one on the making of the Flying Thunder God and the three tipped kunai for it.

The other scrolls contained A-rank Water, Ice, and Wind Style jutsu as well as a very powerful jutsu in the last scroll. "The Whirlpool Beast Fist?"

_The Whirlpool Beast Fist Jutsu is a very powerful double S-rank move that summons a huge beast, depending on the user, that then has the user's cocked arm from the elbow to finger tip merged to the monstrosity. The beast then is sent through the enemy or enemies with one mighty punch. Can only be used by an Uzimaki._

"I hit the fucking jackpot!" yelled Naruto from the bed. "These have to be some of the most powerful jutsu in the village!" he sealed those scrolls up and placed the one form Jiraiya in his pocket and used his tenants' knowledge to draw a blood seal on it. He walked out of the door and the scroll was swiped by Sasuke who greedily tried to open the cylinder of paper but fail…miserably.

"What the hell!? Open this so I can see those jutsu now!" demanded Sasuke but Naruto held him by the throat against the wall half a second later. His katana was pressed against the Uchiha's throat and a snarling face was inches from his.

"One last chance Uchiha. That's all I will give you before I slaughter you then your brother!" a set of ANBU grabbed him but he spun and kicked them, making dents in the wall but a huge pain coursed through his body.

"Naruto, take it easy for a little while. We have some one here to heal you." Naruto, who was still mad at Sasuke and shaken by the scroll, looked at Kakashi, Sandaime, and a busty blonde woman with them.

"Are you Tsunade of the Sannin?" she nodded and took a drink of sake. "Wow, if you're really my grand mother I got jipped." she spit the sake out and looked at him.

"You are Minato's son?" she asked. He nodded, surprising Sarutobi and Kakashi.

"I also know who his dad was." Naruto gulped at this woman. She was even faster then him because he had been pinned to the wall all the way down the hall from where he had been standing in under the time he pinned Sasuke.

"You better tell me who it is now or else!" he laughed at her and punched her in the face. She was shocked at this and dropped him, allowing him to hit the floor in a crouch and leg swipe her. He was on top of her in a second with two swords in an X over her neck and a third ready to stab.

"No one threatens me or my precious people without paying for it! And its Jiraiya by the way." he quickly replaced the swords and pulled her up. "Can I get healed now?" she nodded shakily and her hand started to glow green. She passed it over his body and he was soon healed, so he walked away and she walked over to Sasuke, then the ANBU.

"He is so much like Minato, and even has my strength." she said to her self as the three adults and one genin went to the arena. When they arrived, Sarutobi explained the real reason for the exams and what they would do in the prelims was told by a sickly Jounin named Hayate. The names rolled on the board and Sasuke stepped into the arena with some guy with a cloth over his mouth.

"You may (cough) BEGIN!" they rushed forward and Sasuke threw several kunai that exploded then began to throw wild punches at the seven year veteran. He eventually kicked him high into the air and appeared under him, then slammed five explosive tags on his body. They disappeared though as the boy landed and hit his head. Sasuke had knocked him out long ago and Hayate had gotten rid of the tags before the boy could be killed. Sasuke was declared the winner and the names rolled again.

A Sand genin fought a member of the team the guy Sasuke beat was from that could use his chakra to loosen his bones and muscles. He was like a snake. He snapped Kankuro's neck, but then 'Kankuro' clicked his mouth and shot a poison senbon out of his mouth. The boy was hit and the bandages on Kankuro's back unraveled to show the real one and the 'Kankuro' that had fought turned into a puppet.

"Kankuro Sabaku is (cough, cough) the winner." the names rolled again and Shikamaru Nara faced some Sound girl. Shikamaru ended up slamming her head into the wall and knocking her out. "Shikamaru Nara." the next matches were pretty quick. Sakura and Io knocked each other out, Temari nearly killed Tenten, but Lee saved her, a guy from Sludge beat up a guy with holes in his arms by clogging them with mud he turned into bombs with his chakra and seals, and Shino beat his team mate that used spears laced with chakra by sucking up that chakra. Unfortunately, he suffered a large wound and was sent to the ER.

"The next match is Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzimaki." Kiba began to say stuff about Naruto being weak while Naruto made fun of the boy.

"Hey Kiba, if your clan acts like dogs, does that mean you eat your own shit?" every one began to laugh expect for Gaara as Kiba growled. The fight began and Kiba used something called Fang over Fang that ended up getting him cut up. Naruto had spun over him in the opposite direction with his swords and now Kiba had a shredded hoodie.

"Akamaru, let's kill him for making fun of us!" the clone nodded and they began to do hand seals then suddenly the room was filled with a huge two headed wolf.

"Interesting, I'll admit, but I was looking at an anime called Inuyasha and the change one of the guys Sheshomaru used interested me, so I made a jutsu modeled after it, but this is the first time I got a chance to use it. Here it goes! Demon Dog Transformation Jutsu!" a huge demon dog with three tails and white fur tower in the room and broke partially through the ceiling. The wolf shrank beneath it but then the transformation began to falter and they attacked. Naruto swatted them away and they were pounded by his tails. After five minutes, Kiba was being wheeled way by the medics and Naruto was on the ground bleeding from thousands of chakra burns and such.

"**Ha, I finally got out!**" said a creepy voice as the armor began to go up Naruto's arms. One of the teams from the Village Hidden in the Soul that had a huge cleaver wrapped in bandages and had bright orange hair was leaning over the pole as his inner self cowered in fear.

"If that thing can make Hollow Ichigo scared, how powerful is it really?" asked his female teammate who had her own sword at her side and raven colored hair.

"I don't known Rukia, but Ichigo sure seems interested." said the other team mate, a teenager with red pine apple hair and a sword also at his side. A red and green chakra burst form Naruto's body and began to fight back the armor.

"Renji, those are the chakras of Isonade and Kyuubi! How did the royals get sealed up?" asked Rukia.

"Hell if I know but that kid sure looks like he is strong!" said Ichigo excitedly.

"Haha, Ichigo, you sound like Kenpatchi." said a man with a fan and hat, as well as a pair of clogs.

"Shut up Urahara-sensei!" yelled Ichigo again and he turned back to Naruto, who was bleeding again. He was taken up to Tsunade who made the matches stop for fifteen minuets while Naruto healed.

"Thanks Granny Tsunade, it feels much better." he said and limped over to his sensei. The names rolled again and it was the orange haired boy from Soul and a brown haired girl from Sludge decorated with swords all over her body. Ichigo smirked and slung the cleaver over his shoulder. The girl drew a broad sword from his back and they faced off. The match started by the girl sending a huge ball of chakra at Ichigo who slashed down and sent a huge wave of energy at the girl.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled and the ball was destroyed. The girl's eye expanded and she took the hit. She was knocked out but not killed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is the winner!" yelled Hayate. The boy walked up the stairs and took his place with his team mates and the other team from Soul. The names ran and the next match began. "Would Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo please come down to fight?" a white haired boy with a white hiori (is that what the captains' white jackets called?) with the kanji for ten on the back and a sash across his chest to hold his sword walked down the platform with a girl in a black robe, like every one of the ninja from Soul, with a sword at her side. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then the fight began.

"Toshiro, I don't want to hurt you, but I have to get to Chuunin to get my revenge on Aizen!" said the girl.

"Isn't that my line?" he drew his sword and spun it around him in complex patterns. Momo pointed her hand at him and whispered a bunch of stuff under her breath, jumped into the air, drew the sword, then swung it down in an arc, sending a bolt of blue lightning through the metal into Toshiro's sword, which swung to the side and sent the bolt through it.

"Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Monkey!" yelled Momo and drew her sword a few inches out, then a seal glowed brightly on the handle, making a blue case around the sword. She drew the weapon and swung it, sending that chakra at Toshiro, while yelling "Mega Slice Ultra Dice!" then she sent a bunch more, making a tic-tac-toe board of blue energy slashes.

"Oh shit! Sit upon the frozen heavens: Hyorinmaru!" he slashed down and a dragon of frozen ice and water exploded against the energy board. The frozen crackling bolts hit the floor and shattered.

"SNAP!" yelled Momo and her sword changed. Naruto was looking at this, realizing this could be his ticket to training his blade's changes. Momo fired three energy orbs at Hitsugaya, who spun in a complete circle while spinning his sword in a full circle and slammed the tip into the ground when he had finished spinning. The ground around him had become a shield of spiked ice.

"That's my newest jutsu, Shield of Spikes Jutsu." he pushed the sword all the way into the ground up to the star shaped cross guard and the spikes sunk into the ground, then reappeared under Momo. She screamed and began to bleed from the two spikes that stabbed her arm and leg. She hit the ground and the match was called.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Momo, but I couldn't let you become a Chuunin if it makes you go after Aizen." the boy walked up the stairs and stood next to his remaining team mate, a guy in the same clothes as Momo.

"Kinda tough on Momo, don't you think Toshiro?" he asked.

"I did it for her own good Izuru. I can't let her go after Aizen."

"He has a good reason Izuru. Don't criticize his decision." said their sensei, a man with hair just like Rukia's with a blank expression and a hiori over his black robes with kanji for six on the back that kept his sword at his waist.

"Okay Byakuya-sensei, whatever you say." said the defeated teen. Every one turned to the electronic board as the names landed on Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga.

"Hinata, fate has decided you will lose to me the moment the names stopped spinning. Give up now and I might-" he dodged the hail of weapons that came at his head and ducked under a palm thrust, but Hinata swung her feet under him and took out his balance, then hit multiple chakra points as he fell. She caught him on her foot at the last minute and flipped him up, then brought both hands down on his head.

"My boy friend was just sent to the Emergency Room, and I am not in the mood. You have pissed me of with all that shit about fate so shut the fuck up! Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" she moved around him at high speeds and shut down his body. He crumbled to the ground and a smirk slowly crept up her face, then she fell as well.

"Both contestants are out for the count. The match goes to neither." medics took both away and they cleaned up the floor before the next contestants came down. ""Rukia Kuchiki VS Izuru: BEGIN!" they very slowly drew their swords and faced off. Rukia rushed at Izuru and jumped with a flip to get over the teenage boy, while chanting something. A chain shot from her hand and six panels of yellow energy barreled into Izuru and pinned him down.

"I'm sorry about that Izuru. I can't let Byakuya down so I'm going to finish this quickly." she brought the sword down in a triangle across his chest, then slashed down to the center from the top tip and tore two more across the line into the corners. He screamed out and he began to struggle against the bonds. She rammed the handle into his temple and knocked him out.

"Winner, Rukia Kuchiki." said Hayate. Izuru's sensei sighed and pulled his student up with a small smile headed in Rukia's direction. He dragged Izuru up the steps and leaned him against the wall.

"Okay, roll 'em again." said Anko into the microphone. They began the randomized process again and it landed on Choji and Renji Abarai. A fat kid in a green outfit munching on a bag of chips came down with Renji following him. When Hayate began the match, Renji did a few hand signs and threw a bunch of kunai and shuriken. They multiplied from twenty weapons to two hundred. Choji exploded his chakra by using the Human Boulder Jutsu.

"Hey freeloader, hurry it up all ready." yelled Urahara from his place on the balcony. Renji growled at his sensei and began a line of profanity so bad that some of the people in the room covered their ears and Choji was so stunned he dropped the jutsu. Renji took one step and appeared in the air in front of Choji while finishing a spinning round house. Choji skipped across the floor and rolled into Renji's fist. He flew back as Renji appeared behind him again and sky kicked him right into the ground, then pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt and began to pound him.

"Renji, stop it already. He's down for the count." said Ichigo, who had his own hand gripping Renji's cocked arm. He was going to object when he looked at Ichigo's face. It was a face filled with both calm and anger.

"Okay Kurosaki, I'll stop, just this once." he dropped Choji and turned, only to receive a solid knee into the stomach curtsey of Ichigo.

"If you ever risk showing that much of our strength, I'll murder you!" he threw Renji up onto the balcony and jumped up himself. Their sensei shook his head at them and knocked both of them out with karate chops to the necks.

"Next battle: Gaara Sabaku VS Dosu!" yelled Anko after looking at the board. The two looked at each other after using their village's version of Shunshin.

"BEGIN!" yelled Hayate with a bunch of coughing. Dosu dodged a ball of sand and punched at it, making it explode. More sand flew around him and caught him, then Gaara squeezed his hand and Dosu exploded. The sand withdrew and the gauntlet hit the floor. Naruto used his hand to vault over the pole and grabbed the gauntlet. He strapped it to his arm and turned towards the wall, then he threw a punch and it exploded.

"This could come in handy later." Naruto sealed his new weapon in a spar scroll and glared at Gaara. "Expect pain in your future Gaara." Gaara and he glared at each other until Hayate began to cough and said.

"The winner is (cough) Gaara Sabaku. Rock Lee (cough, cough) since he didn't fight any one, will move (cough, cough, COUGH, COUGH) straight to the finals."

"Congratulations to you all." said the third. "The finals will be held in one month so we can get all the dignitaries here and it will give you all time to get new jutsu and such." Anko pulled a box with a bunch of slips of paper in it out. "You will now draw lots to see who fights in the finals against whom." Every one drew a lot and the matches were decided.

Match one: Hinata VS Kankuro

Match Two: Shino VS Shihou Miko (the guy with the exploding mud)

Match Three: Ichigo Kurosaki VS Renji Abarai

Match Four: Naruto Uzimaki Vs Match Three Winner

Match Five: Temari Vs Shikamaru Nara

Match Six: Rock Lee VS Rukia Kuchiki

Match Seven: Toshiro Hitsugaya VS Rock Lee

Match Eight: Gaara VS Sasuke Uchiha

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, I want to learn that Chidori move of yours." said Naruto after drawing his lot.

"You need a Sharingan to use it effectively Naruto." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's denial

"But I can use my…tenants' eyes to use all the abilities of the Sharingan and then some. I could have copied the Lightning Blade in Wave if I had known about it." Sasuke's smirk disappeared when he heard that to be replaced my anger that Naruto's mark was stronger for one, and that he had more abilities in his eyes, and it wasn't even a Kekkai Genkai.

"Fine Naruto, I will teach you it. But you have to tell me how you shredded the inside of Orochimaru's arm."

"Deal." they shook hands and Naruto suddenly couldn't breathe from the bone crushing hug he was getting from Tsunade. "Please…let me…go!" she blushed and dropped him.

"Sorry, but I'm just happy you made it to the finals! I have to teach you some strong jutsu!"

"Well, I was thinking about that. Could Kakashi teach both of us the Rasengan and then instead of the usual chakra being used in it, you use healing chakra?"

"Come to think of it, that jutsu could speed up a normal person's healing factor to yours if you use enough chakra." she looked at Kakashi as if asking him to teach it to her. He sighed and nodded to them. Naruto's legs suddenly fell out from under him and he passed out. They rolled up his pant legs and examined the huge blood splats and burns on his legs.

"What did this to him?" asked Kakashi as they cleaned the blood up and slowly healed the burns.

"It was that dog transformation jutsu. It called up a lot of energy from his body and sent youki into his system. It has to drain from him or he could become part demon. It should be gone in a few minutes." Said Tsunade as her eyes turned back form a yellow color. And sure enough, the injuries soon healed as a seal slowly appeared on his forehead. It was a nine pointed star with a triangle in the center and two eyes on the top and two eyes on the bottom. Small black fangs surrounded the symbol and it disappeared in to his head.

(Naruto's mindscape: A Few Moments Later)

Naruto looked up in his new mindscape of an ocean next to a huge forest. Both beasts had a collar around their neck or a tail that was the seal. "So I'll become a dog and fox Hanyou if I use that jutsu for too long?" he asked the fox laying next to him in the forest part and the huge turtle/dragon in the ocean next to him.

"**Yeah, unless we perform a special seal that could either kill you or make it so you can use the jutsu to its fullest extent. You can become a demon for the moment that jutsu is used until the chakra stored in the seal runs out. And by that I mean you can take a human form and use all those attacks that youki can make. Your sword's forms will get stronger as well.**" said Kyuubi while stretching out its body.

"What are the chances of survival?" he asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"**At best, maybe fifty-fifty chance. Right now, it's about, oh say, thirty-five-sixty-five percent chance of you living.**"

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better Isonade!" yelled Naruto. He sighed to himself. "I better do it any way. If I want to defend myself against Jiraiya and Orochimaru, I'm gonna need all the jutsu I can get and even though the physical damage is high, that is my most powerful one. Go ahead and do it guys." they looked at each other and nodded.

A huge version of the seal that was forming on his head in the real world surrounded him. It shrank around him and ran up his body, right to the center of his forehead. It slowly disappeared from view and he felt the seal's presence. "**Now for the Chakra needed.**" both Bijuu pumped a huge amount chakra into the seal on Naruto's head and he screamed out in pain, but eventually began to channel his own chakra into it.

"How long has it been?" asked Naruto as he leaned against a tree and let his chakra stores fill back up. He was almost out of chakra and his tenants had both fell over from exhaustion of concentrating so hard so long.

"**About three hours in the real world.**" said Kyuubi as he rolled off his back and onto his stomach. Naruto groaned and went back to the real world.

(Konoha Hospital)

Naruto opened his eyes with a pained groan and looked for his stuff. He realized he had been here a bunch of times lately. He pushed himself up and screamed in pain. Blood exploded from his wounds and the heart monitor went crazy. His screams grew louder and his heart beat grew faster while he began to heat up into a fever. He closed his eyes as half the medical staff, Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi and Kakashi came in. The healing staff began to heal him but nothing seemed to work, until Kakashi suddenly rammed a green Lightning Blade into Naruto.

"Kakashi, what are you doing!?' yelled Tsunade at him in anger. Kakashi made a second without the seals and rammed it into Naruto as well, then placed both together. Naruto's screams started to go down and the blood flow slowed down to a small trickle.

"I used a Lightning Blade composed of healing chakra to help him. He should be fine soon if I keep it…up." He began to falter but Sarutobi transferred his own chakra into Kakashi while Tsunade used a high ranked medical jutsu to heal him.

"Sensei, Granny Tsunade, Old Man? What are you doing?" they looked at the now awake blonde and stopped the jutsus.

"You gave us a scare there Naruto." said Tsunade with a smile, then smacked him upside the head. "And you better not do that ever again!" Naruto glared at her and slowly put his feet over the side of the bed. "Are you crazy or something! Get back in bed! You're not ready to move around yet!"

"Don't worry granny Tsunade. I'm completely fine." he pushed onto the floor and picked up his clothes. He went into the bath room and placed them on, then placed his new sword holder on his back. It was a piece of tough material with three places for his swords that went across his shoulder and had a piece that doubled as a belt that could hold his swords as well. "See, completely fine." he said after walking through the door.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean-" she never finished because he Shunshinned away from the hospital in the middle of the sentence. She growled and ordered Kakashi to go after him.

"Fine, I gotta train him anyway." Kakashi took off after him by jumping from roof to roof and eventually found him at a cliff were he was actually trying to form a Rasengan.

"Try focusing the chakra more." he said as he walked over to him. Naruto turned to him with a smile on his face. He began to teach him how to do the Rasengan.

(One and a Half Week Later)

Naruto's Shadow Clones dispersed and he gained their knowledge slowly at first, then it quickened. Soon it was done and he nodded to Kakashi. "You know what to do Naruto." he nodded again and ran straight at the rock on the platform. He jumped to the very top and of the rock and began to spin in a circle over it.

"Tornado Rasengan!" a blue sphere of chakra formed in Naruto's hand and he burrowed straight through the stone, but his blood began to spin through the air as well.

"Naruto, stop already!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out. "I told you hundreds of times that is to advance. Now, just make one without making you hand bleed." Naruto rubbed his hand sheepishly and formed a Rasengan in each hand.

"Man, I can feel the chakra draining from me. It's almost as bad as the five hundred clones a day I had to make to master this thing." he stopped the flow of chakra and the two Rasengan disappeared from his hands.

"Quit nagging and show me the other two jutsu you learned. And I don't want to hear about the other five hundred clones each these took." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, yeah perv, I'm doing it." he faced the half destroyed rock and began his hand seals. "Lightning Blade Jutsu" he slammed his fist into the rock and the top half exploded into crumbles. Naruto stumbled back a little from the chakra use but shook it off. He prepared for the next jutsu by dispersing the one thousand clones he had working on it. It wasn't quite ready and he would most likely pass out but it would be worth it if he managed to do it right.

"I'm waiting Uzimaki." Naruto turned to him with a nasty growl while having his Bijuu eyes blasting and his claws and fangs ready to strike. He turned to the three giant columns of rock Kakashi made for him and prepared to use his newest move from his mother's scroll. It took a few seconds to finish the hand signs, but when he did finish he ran at the columns while yelling out the name of the move.

"Whirlpool Beast Fist!" the water from the pool near them formed onto Naruto's arm and he sank all the way into it. The sun hit the water and the dragon reflected Naruto's hair color and became sun kissed gold. He ripped the columns apart and landed on the rock, sending a huge burst of golden energy up into the air.

"And here comes the black out." said Kakashi as he caught Naruto before he finished falling. He dragged him to the hospital where he stayed for the next two days. When he did wake up, he stayed in the bed, thinking about the nightmare that kept coming back to him. He repeatedly saw his mom being sucked into Madara's eyes, then his father being tortured by the Shinigami. Speaking of Minato…

--

Minato looked at his son stare at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he had let Naruto be tortured through out his life. He began to shake against the cross that bound him for the first time ever. The metal holdings slowly but surely bent and he soon had his left arm free. He pulled a kunai from his still attached pouch and rammed it into the other brace. He pulled a second one out when his other hand was free and he ripped his leg braces off. "Finally, I'm free."

"_Or so you think Namikaze._" an evil laugh echoed through the space as thousands of warriors sprung up from the walls, ceiling and floor. The lunged at Minato, who used his Rasengan Shield, a much more deadly version of the Eight Trigrams: Rotation, to blow them away. He snarled at them and drew his breath in, then breathed out and slowly spun around the room, making ice flow around the enemies.

"Minato, hey, get us out of here!" yelled the Nidaime and Shodaime. They were both held to the wall by the usual means for a normal person, fleshy chains around their feet. He walked over to them and destroyed the chains and they all took up a fighting position. The room suddenly exploded into chaos as the three men obliterated the stomach of the Shinigami.

"Listen up Shinigami, we're destroy you from the inside out unless you free me!" yelled Minato.

"And seal the two of us into him!" yelled the Nidaime from his position.

"_Fine, just stop your onslaught! I'm getting a stomach ache._" the three men sweat dropped at this as a fleshy ladder came down for Minato and the two former Hokages were forced into either of his palms. He reached the top and found himself above Konoha. Every one was surprised as their dead Hokage suddenly appeared in a white flash.

"So I'm back I the village. Better go see Sarutobi."

--

A/N: Okay, I know this is kinda unrealistic, but hey, I said I wanted to make a story with lots of unexpected twists and turns. In the next chapter, I'm gonna finish Naruto training and have the first three battles of the Chuunin Exams. I know Hinata was OOC in this chapter but I never really liked that whole weak stutter Hinata and I didn't want to type everything she says l-l-l-l-l-i-k-k-k-e t-t-t-t-t-this-s-s-s-s.


	4. Important Author's Note

After careful consideration, i have decided to take the following action for my other stories:

Double Demon Damage : Up for adoption

ANBU Beasts: Up for adoption

Elemental Strike Force: I'm going to re-write this story but if you want you can adopt it and make your own version

Konoha Marines: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legend of the two Namikaze: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legendary Mercenary's Student: Re-write latest chapter

Phantoms of the Legacies: Re-write/ Hietus

Wielder of the Shoulang Blade: Overhaul Re-write

If you want to adopt one of my stories please precede to contact me.


	5. Author's Alert

**_I GOT GOOD NEWS! I JUST POSTED THE RE-WRITE OF THIS STORY!_**


End file.
